


Bad holidays can turn in to good holidays

by 3XKMariana



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3XKMariana/pseuds/3XKMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fábio twisted his ankle and then he broke it and he tought that his holidays would be very bad, but then something happened and his holidays weren't bad anymore, in fact they were very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad holidays can turn in to good holidays

Fábio twisted his ankle and because of that he was spending the holidays in Cristiano's house. Fábio was laid in the couch on the living room watching some boring documentary about animals when Cristiano entered the room.

"Hey Fábio do you need anything?" He asked sitting on chair close to the couch.

"No Cristiano but thanks." Fábio said thinking how lucky he was for having a friend like him.

"Well then I'm going to run to keep myself in shape, I'm going to take my cellphone so if you need anything don't hesitate in calling me, ok?" Cristiano asked with a very serious face.

"Yeah, sure have fun." He said smiling.

"But seriously call me if you need anything at all." Cristiano said, leaving.

Sometime later Fábio was very bored so he decided to do something else, but when he tried to get up, his ankle didn't supported is weight and he fell. Fábio angry because his ankle is hurting a lot and he didn't want to bother Cristiano but he had to.

"Hey Cris I'm sorry to bother you but I fell and my ankle hurts a lot, so please can you come home and take me to the hospital?" Fábio knew he sounded desparate but he was really in pain.

"You're never are a bother to me, just give a few minutes and I'll take you to the hospital." Cristiano arrived a few minutes later and took Fábio to the hospital.

They waited a few minutes and then the Doctor came in the room. "Mr. Fábio you have a broken ankle which means you will be spending the next 3 months on a wheelchair or wearing crutches if you don't make any efforts, if you do efforts your footballer carreer may stop." Cristiano noticed Fábio was extremly sad because of this but his football wasn't going to end because Cristiano wasn't going to let that happen. 

Fábio was sad because his carreer could end but also because his holidays with Cristiano were going to be really really bad and Fábio was planing to go to the beach and tell to Cristiano his feelings about him but now because of his ankle he couldn't do that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost 9 P.M. when they arrived home and after spending the entire afternoon pn the hospital both men were tired. Fábio laid on the couch, minutes later we has sleeping. Cristiano still tought of waking him but is friend probably was very tired to eat, so he would eat alone and then take Fábio to bed.

He finished eating, went to the couch and saw Fábio sleeping he is so beautifull and cute Cristiano thought looking to him, he knew that since he trained with Fábio for the first time he fell in love with him, but Fábio probably would never return his feelings.

Cristiano couldn't stop thinking of how his feelings towards Fábio were wrong and how disgusted Fábio would felt if he found Cristiano's feelings. After minutes of thinking Cristiano knew that he couldn't feel this way forever he had to tell Fábio how he was feeling and deal with the consequences later, tomorrow he would finally tell Fábio how he felt, no delays.

He carried Fábio to his bedroom and stayed there a little while watching Fábio, but suddenly Fábio's eyes opened. "It's very creepy watching some one sleeping, you know that right?" Fábio said grinning. "Well you are very beautifull and cute when you sleep." Cristiano said quickly covering his mouth.

Fábio blushed and tried to realise why Cristiano said that. "I'm sorry Fábio I don't know where that came from." Cristiano said looking deeply in Fábio's eyes, They stayed silence and it was very awkward but Cristiano decided that this was time to tell Fábio how he felt.

"Look Fábio I actually know where that came from, it came from my heart, because I love you and I'm not going to wait anymore to tell it to you, because since I met you fell in love with you in that moment and I waited so many years to tell it to you, because I was always afraid of how you would react, but now I don't care anymore, even if you decide to leave me or to never speak with me again at least you know how I feel about you." Cristiano said looking at Fábio.

"Wow that was...hum... I don't even have words to tell you how I'm feeling right now so I'm going to show you." Fábio move to Cristiano, put his hands on Cristiano face and kissed him fiercely and with all the love and passion he was feeling, Cristiano kissed him back with the same love and passion.

Cristiano started to lean to Fábio thus getting on top of him, he started to kiss the blonde's neck when he realized that Fábio had not said he loved him, and Cristiano needed to hear it, he needed to make sure Fábio also loved him, so he stopped kissing him. Fábio stared at him confuse and Cristiano stared back like waiting for something.

"And you stopped because?" The blond asked still not understanding what Cristiano wanted.

"I need to hear it, I need to hear from your mouth that you love me." He said still afraid that Fábio didn't say that. Fábio smiled.

"I love you Cristiano, I want to spend the morning cuddling with you, I want to go to training with you, I want your face to be the last I see before falling asleep, I want to say corny and cheesy things to you because I love you so much and I want to be your boyfriend because I love you Cristiano with all my heart. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Fábio said leaning to give a quick peck on Cristiano's lips waiting for the answer. "Of course I want that is what I always wanted to be." Cristiano said giving Fábio a crushing hug.

"Not that I want to kill the romantic mood but he should go to sleep it's already getting tired." Fábio said kissing Cristiano's neck.

"Ok." Cristiano took all his clothes untill he was only with boxers and laid next to Fábio pulling him tight against him and entwined fingers his with Fábio's fingers.

In the next morning Fábio wakes up with Cristiano hugging him, and Fábio could only think of how this were going to be the best holidays ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me because of this, I still very new to writing fanfiction and English isn't my first language. I'm really sorry for this, I don't know what I was thinking, this is maybe the worst I've ever done so far, maybe not the worst, but it isn't the best thing I've done so far but I'll try to improve.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> :D :P :* :D :P


End file.
